


Adultsteven x Bluediamond saga

by finland25



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finland25/pseuds/finland25
Summary: Bluediamond x steve  rewrite a friend rewrote it for me





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 flashback  
part one the story  
Steven pov

i was making sure that my kids are as i see i am beat from a day blue and i had with the two of them. both purple and and violet diamond change their form to pajamas as they look upon me. "Daddy could you tell us a bedtime story." both said in unison.

"Yes" i asnwered "as you've brushed your teeth and get ready for bed" i applied."Are you going to tell us how you met are mother?" purple diamond asked. "yes but later in the story,first lets start from the beginning .I was born August 15,1994 ,my father's a easy going carefree person.

My mother from what pearl told me that she was kind hearted. I just wish i Could've seen her i wish she could've seen her grand kids to see too,see how i grown and how you grown." i told them.

"What happened to her?"violet asked. thus i answered "My father a human my mother a gem she knew that we both couldn't coexist. So she gave up her physical form to give me life." i told them.

"Dad were you saddened of her passing do you think of her" purple asked. "Yes every day and night could've met her but i know that's not going to happened the crystal gems have told me some bits of information into my mothers past others the kept me in the dark about,and yes it angered me to be kept in the dark.

To have my life threatened because they think that I'm my mom by a home world gem some days deep down in the back of my I'm always thinking?why was I born,was I to bare the sin I never did or was some sick game for me to suffer, and questioning is is worth protecting people worth almost dying for That i don't know but what I do know I had some good times & some bad times" i told them.

"are you going how you and mom met?" they asked violet begining and purple finish."Yes it happened 3 weeks before my 14 birthday I started having dreams of a pink palanquin from the looks of it been there for some time and the weirdest thing I'd wake up cry. it wasn't a bad dream or anything so I decided to question the crystal gems about my dream and gotten,nowhere between pearl lying to me. That was painfully obvious that they were without a doubt holding secrets from me, that have to do with the ruined palanquin" i told them.

"so why they did it." purple asked."they were being over protect and scared for me....*sigh* anyway from what I read from buddy's journal the location was in some were in Korea. as i search for answered with my father i found your mother crying as her sorrow shared to me the loss of one. i was hiding from her at first but i started to show myself seeing what your grandpa just pull."

"she told that that area was where pink diamond was shattered your mother and her were very close together and i could some what related so i told her of my loss your grandmother and what i am she was surprise to hear it from me and yet she was fascinated me so from event she became curios of me wanting to know more." i told them. "so you two started dating after that did you dad." violet asked.

"it was actually the year after that violet and i was trying to he was helping shutting down the cluster while at it" blue came out of the room door not large but my height as she walk to me. "kids you have your story already now for bed." blue told them.


	2. Bluediamundxsteven before saga part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On there way to the zoo

i was on our journey to the zoo I couldn't help but wonder what would her reaction be if she saw my rose quartz gem. Would she. Mistake me for my mother like jasper or would she have me shattered on the spot both I don't wish to think about, for I should bide my time till we reach the zoo. 

In the meantime I should probably tell who or what I am and on an unrelated note out of all the diamonds I saw indirectly she would seem to be the the more calm and rationale of the diamonds I've saw so far.

All I need to do is find her let me think if I were a diamond were would I want to go, I know it would be a place were I would oversee the progress of a planetoid Invasion.

I got it that's it the control center and there I ran to the direction of what looked like the door to the control room and I was right so I slowed down to catch my breathe to reply to why came. "Blue diamond i request to speak with you, on regarding who I am or rather what I am?"

"And what might that be?" blue diamond asked. "My name is Steven quartz universe I am the son of rose quartz." i told her.

Bluediamond Enrage as she response yelling "you are the son of the son of the traitor rose, the one who shattered pink diamond!"

"yes but she's no longer with us." i told her. "And why is that!?" Blue diamond asked.

"I'm the union of human and gem she knew we both couldn't coexist in order for her to bring me into this world she would have to give up her physical form and pass her gem to me."

"so she in your gem." blue diamond responded with a answered. 

"turn into me? look i dont know what happen to her after she sacrifice her physical form there had been a lot of theory that the crystal gems give me." i told blue.

"so your are align with the crystal gems." blue said with a anger. "and they say that you are evil."

"the crystal gems are evil rose shatter pink diamond." blue responded. "i dont believe that. and even if she did she will do it to return the same cruelty you did to gem you shatter!" i yelled. 

it had caught blue diamond by surprise when she hear this yet she was a bit of anger then shock.

we arrive at the zoo. "hmm we arrive and since you a re hybrid i have you study with harmless way to make sure that your not decieving me." blue told me.

as we got out of the ship to the zoo this gem came to us with a group of amethyst. "get my paridot to build something to study this hybrid between gems and human with out harming him." blue diamond ordered.

"hybrid? that's discussing what gem would reproduce with a human." holly blue asked. "apparently rose quarts and out of that she either died or is trap in Steven gem any way i want to be certain if this hybrid is not rose at all so please i want him study asap." blue ordered.

it was then that later on i was scanned and studied in a lab at the zoo by paridots as blue diamond was sitting in a throne.

seeking any sign of my mom alive or that i am her. "my diamond we study him over a million time and there is no sign of rose or that this hybrid is her." on paridot told blue.

"what are you saying?! that rose died giving birth to him?!" nlue diamond shouted. "search again or i have you... shatter. " blue diamond hesitated for a moment. "on second thought cease what you doing i seen enough evidence."

she ordered as she got up from her seat. "do you wish for us to canalize with this stevn my diamond." one paridot asked

"how so?" blue asked. "well throw sexual reproduction, rose died by reproducing the Steven with a human, but if we sexual reproduce with a hybrid such as the steven then due to our study we can actually survive giving birth." the second paridot said.

"well we see the data he surpass even our diamonds" that was the ifrst one the said that. "dont said that you anger her. 

"no its quite alright i .. i finally understand what steven meant and understand if the reaion why i was cruel to my gems to you and i am sorry for this forgive me but will be with steven at earth to study the human culture of their today era as of i taking the some of my gems and all the human with me." blue told them. 

it was then we left the zoo with all of blue diamond gems and the human of the zoo. i thought at first that they will be like children mind adults, but they seem pretty well educated and surprisingly advance.

even some gems of the decease pink diamond came with us all in in their bubbles. "so why your doing all this." 

"because i realize what you said steven i was wrong about you and your mother on shattering pink diamond to return the same cruelty i did to her and... i would like to know you steven." blue diamond said.

i saw it was guilt in her eyes "there something more you want to tell me is there."i ask of her. "yes your world is in danger by a geode weapon and i don't want it to die by it even if it mean betraying the other diamonds and by that betrayal i cant go back to my home world so i staying on earth if you allow it." 

"sure this even mean that your a crystal gem." i applied. "hmm it will seem so." blue diamond said and like that we went to earth to shut down the cluster.


End file.
